


Crimson Snow

by UnaFearless



Series: Kylux One Shots [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Armitage Hux Has Feelings, Blood, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I love this ship, Idiots in Love, Kissing, Kylux - Freeform, Kyluxpositivity, M/M, Rescue, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:08:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22697635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnaFearless/pseuds/UnaFearless
Summary: When Starkiller is destroyed and the ice planet about to collapse, Snoke orders Hux to find Kylo Ren. So, Hux is carrying out the order, but not only because he was ordered to do so. There is another reason he needs to find Ren.A little TFA OS I just had to write. 🖤🧡
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Series: Kylux One Shots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1567183
Comments: 3
Kudos: 69





	Crimson Snow

_**Crimson Snow** _

“ _Bring Kylo Ren to me, it is time to complete his training._ ”

Now, that was easier said than done. Starkiller Base was destroyed, the planet was about to collapse. Complete chaos, everybody tried to save themselves and Snoke demanded that he search for Kylo Ren?

Hux cursed under his breath and hurried through the corridors, barking orders to passing storm troopers every now and then. However, he knew that his orders would hardly be followed in this exceptional situation, and when he finally reached the hangar he grabbed two troopers and boarded Kylo Ren's command shuttle.

Shortly afterwards they took off. There wasn't much time to get into space before the ice planet finally exploded, the resulting shock wave would destroy everything within a parsec. He _had_ to find Kylo Ren, and fast.

  
  


*

  
  


Fortunately, it didn't take long and they found Ren badly wounded in a forest not far from the base, laying in the snow near a deep abyss. Hux became nervous and hectic, pacing back and forth, balling his hands into fists. As soon as they landed the ship he ran outside to Ren, knelt beside him in the snow and put his head in his lap, brushing back his tangled, black locks from his forehead. “I'm here now, my love. Everything will be fine,” he whispered. “We're gonna get you out of here.” Looking at the knight he was shocked. He'd never seen Ren like this before. On the ground. Beaten. His robes in tatters, moaning in pain.

A deep, cauterized wound ran across one side of his face and he appeared to be injured on his stomach as well. The snow was soaked with his blood. Vigorously he ordered his soldiers to carry Ren to the shuttle. The earth trembled violently, trees fell and further cracks spread over the surface of the planet. It was about to happen, they had to get away immediately.

As the shuttle lifted off Hux could see the spot where they'd found Ren. His heart sank, there was so much blood. Too much blood. The snow was crimson red.

  
  


_**On the Finalizer** _

  
  


The Finalizer was jumping through hyperspace, on the way to the Supremacy. Hux could barely concentrate on his work, his thoughts kept circling around Ren who was being treated in medbay. Hux had to admit he'd never cared much about anyone before, that he felt far too much for the dark knight. Their relationship had been complicated from the start and they argued more than was good for them. However, the sex, the sex was the best he'd ever had in his life. There was no question about _that_. And now Hux had to realize that he couldn't bear to see Ren die.

_**Medbay** _

  
  


Ren was in one of the beds. He looked pale and was only dressed in his pants and boots. The cut on Ren's face, neck and shoulder had been meta-stitched and his belly was covered with a Bacta-bandage.

Hux swallowed and slowly approached him. “You look awful,” was all he could say.

“Thanks for the compliment.”

“How could this happen? I've never been so scared in my life. If you'd died—”

“I killed my father,” Kylo burst out, his voice broken and hoarse. “Then there was this scavenger and that deserter, FN 2187. I had to fight, yet, I wasn't strong enough.”

Hux gazed into Ren's brown eyes and saw tears glistening there, as well as suffering and the pain in his soul. “You damned idiot,” he whispered. “I'm sure you just did what you had to do.” His feelings overwhelmed him in that moment, Hux could not speak any further, cupped Ren's face with his hands and kissed him. Tender, careful, desperate. Relieved. “I'm just glad you're still alive.”

"Don't tell me that cool and aloof General Hux has feelings for me?" Ren mocked softly and grinned, pressing his forehead against that of Hux. "Makes me feel a lot better."

Hux licked his lips and sighed before he kissed Ren again, tenderly. "This will be the first and last time you see me like this. Worried sick about you."

"Your declarations of love are always so imaginative and unique." Ren's mouth was on Hux's lips in no time, engaging him in a deep, sloppy and intense kiss.

  
  


_**Hux's chambers, in the middle of night cycle**_

  
  


Hux woke up with a gasp and sat up in bed. One moment later an arm lovingly wrapped around him from behind.

“What's wrong?” Kylo's sleepy voice.

“A dream,” Hux answered, breathing hard, the panic he'd felt in this dream still closing his throat. “There was snow everywhere, but it wasn't snow. You were there too, laid there, dead. And then all turned crimson.”

“It was only a dream,” Ren murmured, pulling Hux back into the pillows and holding him tight. “Only a dream, sweetheart.”


End file.
